A Tree
by rurouni007
Summary: Takes place after "The Ember Island Players," a Suki-centric little blurb I had in my head for a while. So much fluff you'll need to brush your teeth afterwards! Just a speculation of two characters that don't often get the spotlight.


**AVATAR DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. If it did, M. Night Shyamalamadingdong would be exiled and forced to find the REAL Avatar. Maybe I'd burn his face too.**

After six arduous hours, the play finally was over. People in different shades of red flooded out of the theater, some laughing, some complaining, and several husbands were moaning about how their wives once again dragged them to yet another play.

Six teenagers of different ages, sizes, and origins stumbled through the crowd. None of them seemed too happy. If anything, Sokka was the happiest. He had actually gotten his actor to put in some awesome one-liners! Sheer brilliance. The whole thing about the Fire Nation winning and everything was kind of a downer, but it didn't weigh as heavily on him than it did for the rest of the GAang. This was a problem for him. Even his girlfriend was unhappy. This was an even bigger problem. Katara and Zuko were muttering some complaints about how they were portrayed, while Toph appeared ambivalent. It was always hard to decipher what the blind girl was thinking. As the group approached the Fire Lord's summer home, Sokka gently guided Suki to the beach, breaking away from the rest of the somber crowd.

She had this look in her eyes of... betrayal. It made so many unwanted feelings well up; he needed to get this out.

They sat on the shore, listening to the waves, enjoying each other's company for a while. Suki rested her head on his shoulder, trying to erase the jealousy she still felt.

"Suki..." Sokka began, unsure of what to say next. "Suki, you know that I love you, right?"

Her eyes went wide. That was... new. "Really?"

Now Sokkal looked surprised. "You didn't know? Oh, geez, I probably should have been more romantic about this! I'm so sorry - I didn't mean to ruin the moment, I just wanted to tell you-"

A kiss. Unbridled joy bubbled in her gut; but did this mean she loved him too? She didn't quite know for sure yet.

Sokka was unrelenting. "Oh, um, yeah, so... I love you." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "But what I really wanted to tell you was that I saw your face when the scene about Yue- uh, the Moon Spirit- came on. I'm sorry I didn't tell you more about this."

"Wait- so, you really did make out with the Moon Spirit?" She still felt like she was floating but the feeling was slipping away as she realized that he really wanted to talk. They could discuss these blossoming feelings soon, but not yet.

"Yeah... but I want you to know, what Yue and I had... it wasn't like what we have. Not at all." Suki's face was filled with compassion and nervousness, all at once. What Sokka was saying confused her; was he saying that he wanted to have Yue back? Well, there goes all of her hidden plans, her secret ideas of names for their kids.

"Basically, with Yue... it was like, you know, love at first sight. Puppy love. But that was it. If we had lasted any longer than we did, the spark would have disappeared."

Okay... what was he saying exactly? Is he glad that Yue died? How awful! (Secretly, she wasn't sure, but there was some part of her that was okay with this.)

Suki wanted to say something, anything, but the look in his eyes told her not to. He had to get this out first.

"What you and I have- it's like...it's like uhh, a, uh," Sokka looked around, trying to find something to use for his analogy. He finally spotted it. "It's like that tree over there. We started off with that kiss you gave me before I left Kyoshi Island-" They both grinned fondly at that memory. "And that was the seed. And with time and care and just-just being together, it grew, and it won't stop growing."

His cheeks were tinted red. That was really sappy. But it was true. Every word he had finally forced out was true.

Suki's entire body felt like it was on fire. These were basically the words that every single girl, no matter how tough, no matter how dangerous, no matter what warrior training she has been through, wanted to hear. Why couldn't she say anything in reply?

"And- I mean, I won't stop loving Yue, in a completely different sort of way from how I love you, of course. I think she knows it," Sokka quickly explained, and then looked thoughtfully at the night sky. "And I'm pretty sure she doesn't mind."

With a high pitched laugh, he added, "Besides, I'm Water Tribe! If I don't love the Moon, then what am I?" He stiffly chuckled, not sure of how to gauge her reaction. Okay, so, his girlfriend was very tense, very warm, and the look on her face was almost frightening. He didn't know what to think, well, except for _Crap, I ruined it. _

"You can, uh, speak now, you know."

"..."

"...Please?"

"..."

"Oooookay, more silence. Uh, Suki, any time now?"

"Sokka..."

"...Y-yeah?"

This was her moment. She had to say something. But words couldn't come to mind. She wanted to say _Don't ever leave me again. When you left Kyoshi Island, I only had memories of the small amount of time we had together. I thought that was it. But it did bloom. I wanted you so badly, all of that time- it _was_ love at first sight, but- you're right. It's grown. So I want you to love me forever. I won't let our tree die. I won't let you go. _

Since words failed her, she had to describe everything to him physically. She could only express it with her hands tightly wound his waist. Not even a crow bar could pull them apart.

"I-I love you too, you big goof," Suki stammered out as they pulled away. That was pleasant. Okay, that was a huge understatement. But she refused to admit that there was a pulling in her stomach and a tingling in her toes after that - Sokka would definitely get too cocky. They were having a moment and she didn't want him to spoil it with some macho-man pride that had gotten his butt served to him all those months ago on that small little island.

So the two decided to simply breathe, to fall down onto the sand together and make silent promises of things they weren't sure could happen.

But Suki graciously looked up to the skies, and spied the crescent Moon (a smile?) and Her friends, the stars, seemingly celebrating the happiness that they all deserved.


End file.
